This invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a liquid crystal display device providing a different and interesting display effect by the use of polarizing plates having regions of different polarization axis orientation.
In the conventional type display device as shown in FIG. 1, the polarizing plates B and C for mounting a liquid crystal material A have polarizing axis B' and C' of orientations differing by 90.degree. from each other. The direction of said polarizing axis B' and C' of said polarizing plates B and C are directed as indicated in FIG. 1.
Therefore, when an electric field is applied to the electrodes of said liquid crystal material A, only the portions to which said electric field is applied are displayed black. Therefore, in the conventional type display device, the display condition is restricted to the transparent and black conditions whereby it is impossible to display an interesting condition.